Spent filling bobbins when ejected from a loom of the automatic filling replenishment type have residual yarn windings, commonly referred to as a "bunch," remaining on the bobbin barrel adjacent its base or butt which must be removed or stripped before the bobbin can be reused. While highly effective equipment for stripping the spent bobbins has been developed, a certain percentage remain incompletely stripped after passing through the stripping operation and it is desirable to detect and separate the incompletely stripped bobbins automatically for reprocessing. Inspection arrangements for accomplishing this purpose have heretofore been provided as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,868,372, 2,634,489, and 1,136,051. Such prior art arrangements, however, have been undesirably complicated, and the inspection device presently provided incorporates an advantageously simplified arrangement that operates with excellent effectiveness.